Una Vida Dichosa
by Wyll
Summary: Mi Primer OneShot... Para los Fans de Raven, no es RxR... solo lean y espero les guste la drama tanto como a mi... Un alma, una amiga y de paso... un tesoro...


**Una Vida Dichosa**

**Prologo**

_Para: Un Alma Desolada_

_De: Alguien_

_La bruma es algo que habita cada corazón, todas las almas, mi espíritu. La desilusión es un don que me fue concedido desde un, mísero nacimiento acompañado con dolor y agonía. _

_Este punto de partida marco, un futuro sin sentido aparente donde, palabras emanadas por mis labios dañarían miles de corazones y vidas. Mis ojos verían miles de cosas fuera de, este mundo terrenal habitado por la codicia y el prejuicio... Al igual que una vida, estas palabras son sin sentido figurado, recorriendo un espacio finito donde, la nada domina, la soledad predomina. Acompañada de la mejor amiga de la soledad, la rabia, el odio como polizón en un barco sin rumbo aparente, en el gran mar de lamento que mi alma goza. _

_Siempre en los momentos duros, estos tres sentimientos son mis mejores amigos, dándome un momento único en este existir pero, cada vez que una sonrisa aparece en la mascara del payaso, estos tres demonios regresan a recordarte que, solo ellos deben existir, solo pueden ser tus compañeros, matando la felicidad que en mi, comenzaba a brillar. Siempre pensaras que, no estas solo en este mundo, que tienes compañía, amigos... pero cuando vez la cruda realidad que, tan solo eres una miserable sombra en un, cosmos sin fin. _

_Si, puedes verte rodeado de personas que se asen llamar "tu familia", pero viendo en realidad tu patética existencia frente a ellos, te das cuenta que solo eras su sombra, solo te observan cuando están aburridos y ocupan algo de ti. Solo para eso es creado el hombre, para ser la sombra de la luz imponente que se encuentra en el tercer cielo, creados con solo el objetivo de adorar al mas fuerte. _

_La cruda realidad del existir es esa, mis mejores amigos son aquellos que me lastiman, los que borran una sonrisa de este rostro demacrado por cada lagrima derramada en las noches de tormenta, donde nadie me escucha, donde la luna me observa con esa sonrisa cálida de pena, abrasándome cuando lo necesito ya que, ni los brazos de mi madre podrían abrazar un corazón roto en millones de pieza, las cuales no podría pegar ya que se cortaría, dejándome en un vació sin fin, cayendo por el abismo sin fondo. _

_La luna abrazándome, el hermoso firmamento oscurecido, un amigo que te acompaña a todas partes, cuando vas por la calle, mientras eres azotado por miles de burlas, insultos no susurradas ni habladas, mas bien, siendo golpeado por pensamientos negativos hacía tu persona, mirando solo tu exterior y no tu alma, un alma sucia, percudida con miles de pecados imperdonables._

_Abecés en momentos depresivos, te sientas en tu cama, con la radio a todo volumen y te preguntas... ¿abre sido concebido con amor? ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Tiene algún sentido todo esto?... llegando a la ridícula conclusión de siempre, que estas atado por cadenas, cadenas de lamentos y temores mortales, su única llave, mis lagrimas al ser mentida por aquellos que dicen que me aman._

_Caminas por las calles y observas lo que te rodea, de lo que vives, ¡Vaya vida la que tenemos!, ¿Cierto?. Siempre palabras suavemente habladas llegan a nuestros oídos, buscas con tu vista el origen de un rió de dolor ya que, estas palabras siempre te recuerdan que, eres un desperdicio de ser, un accidente al nacer, pero ¿qué mas da ahora?... ya estamos con vida, ¿qué se puede hacer?... ¿¡Morir?!... ¿para que?, si es la misma historia una y otra vez..._

_Estas palabras que mi corazón desgarrado, mi alma partida, un espíritu perdido susurran, solo pueden ser entendidas por, un ser especial, que sabe lo que en realidad se vive, que ve, lo que no queremos ver, que oye, lo que nuestros oídos tienen prohibido escuchar y que toma, de líquidos prohibidos por los padres..._

_Solo un ser perdido, hundido en lo más hondo de su ser, puede entender estas palabras con sentido y con gran falta de este, será el único que entenderá, canciones angelicales cantadas, a seres errantes en este mundo, acompañados de ese mar de lamento y fuego, donde su paz nunca llegara, nunca crecerá... así será... ya que, mi Alma es un pedazo de nada, sin futuro y sin destino..._

_Atte:_

_Alguien que te Entiende_

**Todo Es Como El Agua**

Siempre he creído ser la sombra de la luz, un ser destinado al sufrimiento, perdida en lo más hondo de mi alma, de mi espíritu quebrantado. Desdichada desde mi nacimiento. ¿Por qué?... por el simple echo de que fui repudiada de aquel hombre que me dio la vida, exiliada de su corazón, echo piedra desde la primera muerte de su hijo, varón como lo deseaba.

En el momento que estuve en sus brazos quiso, matarme con esas manos, que alguna vez fueron usadas con pasión y lujuria en el cuerpo de mi madre. Desgraciadamente alcanzaron a salvarme, dejándome libre para un futuro lleno de lamento y desdicha.

¿Y que es lo que pienso en este momento?... Que odio con todo mi ser a esas compasivas personas que, quisieron darle una oportunidad de vida, a un inocente, que pronto se convertiría en la causa de su gemir. Pero, por mas que los odie, por mas que yo sienta que es su culpa el que, yo viva en este mundo corrompido. No dejo de agradecerles la oportunidad de, haberme dejado experimentar cosas inimaginables...

Mi niñez no fue nada sencilla, sentir el odio y asco de mi padre asía mi, desde muy temprana edad fue, algo que dio a nacer un sentimiento de culpabilidad y odio. El ver pelear a mis padres todas las noches, por mi causa. Verlo tomar asta quedar ebrio, y aun peor, presenciar la cruda escena de que golpeara a mi madre a puño limpio en su rostro, y todo esto frente a mí, una niña trastornada por tales escenas...

Después de cada noche, mi madre sangrando me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a mi habitación, yo nunca decía nada, mi mente después de cada terrible escena quedaba en blanco en, un terrible shok de horror... Ella siempre me rodeaba en sus brazos, dándome el calor que siempre me hacia falta, ese amor que cada ser mortal necesita para subsistir en un mundo hostil.

Recuerdo sus lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, ese cálido ardor. Su voz quebrantada, diciéndome palabras de aliento, fortaleza. Pero yo siempre me encontraba perdida en mi alma, fuera de su mundo, encerrada en el mío donde, los ríos eran de un liquido escarlata, las nubes de lavanda y, donde las aves de blanco plumaje volaban, eran demonios y pesadillas...

Recuerdo su calor, su amor.. Era una agradable sensación, una que jamás volví a sentir tiempo después... No era una sensación que da la madre a sus hijos al abrazarlos, no este era uno más intenso, más cálido. Era como el amor que se dan los hermanos, jamás tuve un hermano o hermana, mucho menos una amiga. La única que yo tuve en mi vida fue ella, una mujer admirable, con fuerza. Admirable por todo lo que pasaba, con fuerza, por que seguía adelante con su vida, con una esperanza de pronto librarse de ese dolor terrenal.

Y como olvidar lo que me dijo, aquella vez que de mis labios emanaron, la extraña palabra mamá. Si, el dolor de la bofetada en mi rostro, lagrima saliendo de mis ojos y después, un fuerte abrazo... Sus ultimas palabras de aliento...

**- Nunca me llames así -**

**- Pero si tú eres la mujer que me dio la vida, ¿cómo no puedo decirte mamá? -**

**- No soy tu madre, solo soy una amiga, dada por los dioses desde tu nacimiento... una hermana que trata de guiarte en tu camino, en lamentos y gozos futuros, solo eso soy Raven, tu mejor amiga – **

No puedo explicar la felicidad que en ese momento sentí, siempre junto a mi se encontraba una persona que de verdad me quería, un ser que no me cuidaba solo por la responsabilidad de ser mi madre si no, por el simple echo de quererme, es algo que a un a mi edad no comprendo, no entiendo, y creo que, no necesito comprender.

Pero como una vieja ley dice _"Nada es para siempre"_, tuve que presenciar el acto que me marcaría de por vida, por el resto de mis míseros días en la tierra.

Tiempo después, crecí asta tener mis 12 años, el día en que el ser que más quería y, daba luz en las noches de tinieblas, se apartara de mí. Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos en la mesa, comiendo un pedazo de panecillo, nuestro único bocado en ese día, cuando de repente, mi padre entra de golpe a la cocina, totalmente ebrio, cargando un arma en su mano, sin decir mas, apunto directo a mi corazón, punto vital donde el alma duerme, mientras el espíritu reina.

Un fuerte estruendo seguido por mas, tres mas para ser especifica. Después sentí, como un enorme peso caía sobre mí tumbándome y, aplastando mientras yo yacía en el suelo, totalmente fuera de razón.

Cuando recupere la conciencia, pude ver que me había aplastado, no era mas que mi madre, mi única y mejor amiga. Sus bellos ojos zafiro sin brillo de vida, no dejaban de mirarme, mas bien eso creí, cuando moví su cuerpo pude darme cuenta que esta sangraba de la espalda. De mis ojos, pequeños hilos comenzaron a brotar, mientras mi rostro se tensaba, no me sentía triste ni, deprimida mas bien, destrozada del alma. Experimentaba un odio descomunal a ese hombre que me dio la vida.

**- ¡Demonios!, ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para librarme de tu desquiciante presencia? - **escuche su ultimo comentario con rencor, ira, odio y desilusión... ¿cómo pude haber nacido de un hombre así? ¿Qué culpa tuve de ser su hija?. Levante mi rostro, para poder encontrar a otro hombre, yo ya no lo veía como a una persona, mas bien lo observaba como la mayor escoria que el mundo podía tener, la peor basura y, tenia vergüenza de siquiera mirarlo y decir que era hija del

**- ¿Cómo pudiste? – **fue a lo único que atine decir, antes de recibir su puño en mi rostro, cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco. Sentí un cálido liquido descender de mi nariz, acerque mi mano temblorosa a ella y, me asusto ver ese común color que, noche tras noche ese hombre nos hacía ver, salía de mí... **- ¡¿por qué la mataste?! – **pregunte llena de ira y dolor...

**-Por simple gusto, placer al verla sangrar como tu lo ases –**

No lo soporte mas, me levante lo mas pronto que pude del suelo, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. No permitiría que hombres como él siguieran, existiendo en este mundo. Pobres de aquellas personas que vivían la misma situación que yo... Pero yo marcaría un punto... Una línea entre esos hombres y, familias inocentes que tenían que soportar hombres con patético existir...

**-¡¿Cómo pude ser hija de un hombre como tu?!, ¡¿Cómo alguna vez ose llamarte papá?, Si tu nunca me quisiste, nunca me diste ese amor que necesité y cambio de eso- **mis sollozos se hicieron presentes, endureciendo mas su rostro, ya que su enseño era cada vez mas fruncido**–me diste dolor, amargura, penurias... tu no eres un hombre, ¡Eres un maldito animal desquiciado de vivir!- **recuerdo haber recibido otro golpe de su parte, pero esa vez no me importo que mi cabeza aya azotado con gran fuerza el piso, no me importo el chorro de sangre que bajaba de, mi frente a mis mejillas... sabia que esas palabras le dolían, que todo lo que yo decía le afectaba demasiado... eso me alegraba el alma.

**-¡Cállate mocosa!- **Él me tomo del cuello y me levanto en el aire, con fuerza y presión, comenzó a estrangularme, yo a duras penas podía respirar, pero aun así, con mis pequeñas manos, trataba de hacer que me soltara... pero no podía, y no me quedaba mas que escucharlo... **–Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que soy, o que piensas de mi... Aborrezco el día en el que naciste, el maldito día en el que te tuve en mis manos... –**

**-¡Pero.. Esa- **mi habla era difícil, ya que en cada minuto él oxigeno que mis pulmones aguardaban, desvanecía lentamente ** -no... es ra... razón para... haber... matado... a mi mamá!-**

**-Ho claro que la fue mocosa. Yo la ame como no te imaginas, siempre le pedía un hijo, ese era mi sueño, pero la desgraciada me dio una niña... ¡Una Niña!, Eso jamás se lo perdone, ¿cómo me traiciono?...- **por un momento, sentí como la fuerza que ejercía en mi cuello, disminuyo... dándome la oportunidad de soltarme y alejarme hacia donde, el cuerpo de una mujer, yacía inerte y sin vida, para seguir oyendo sus palabras de demencia -** Yo no la quería matar, jamás le pedí que se interpusiera entre la bala y tu, pero ya vez... cosas del destino... jeje es tu turno- **lentamente se acercaba a mi, su rostro había cambiado, ahora estaba dispuesto a terminar con mi existir, de cualquier forma posible.

Mientras yo, me encontraba impotente frente a el... ya que, mi dolor crecía cada vez mas, al verla dormir... me dolía que, me dejara sola en este mundo. Ella se encontraba en el hermoso edén, mientras su hija se pudría en el infierno, amenazada con ser devorada por los, feroces demonios acechadores de las tinieblas... Me daba odio a mi misma, ella había estado sufriendo por mi causa, solo por que yo nací... Pero en ese mismo momento, recordé algo que ella misma me había dicho...

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada, frente un hermoso cristal. Sus bellos ojos amatistas se encontraban llenos de lagrimas, otra vez sus padres se habían peleado por su causa. Se sentía fatal, triste... deprimida._

_Una joven mujer, cabello oscuro y ojos zafiro, caminaba hacía ella, abrasándola por la espalda. Acariciando sus cabellos, mientras la pequeña, solo se giraba y la abrazaba, dejando fluir más sus lagrimas. De los delgados labios de esa mujer amorosa, una bella canción escapo. Era tranquila, bella y hermosa, una canción cantada por ángeles, para acurrucar a las pobres almas en pena, en su hora de dormir..._

_**-¿qué tienes Rachel?- **pregunto con inocencia, tiempo después de que la pequeña, su hubo calmado_

_-**otra vez papa y tu pelearon por mi culpa- **contesto la pequeña, sin mirar a su madre, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la misma._

_**-no llores por estas cosas niña, no son nada a comparación de otras que has vivido-**_

_**-pero me duele verlos pelear, no me gusta... tengo miedo de que un día me dejes sola con él, por causa de esas peleas-**_

_**-nunca lo aria Rachel, nunca te dejaría sola con ese hombre, y si por cosas del destino yo me fuera, prométeme que huirás, que nunca te quedaras a su lado... hazlo- **_

_**-lo prometo, jamás me quedare con él... me iré lo mas pronto que pueda... –**_

_**-Fin de Flash Back-**_

Recordé que le había prometido, irme en cuanto ella me dejara, pero... ¿Cómo podía dejarlo así como así? ¿Cómo me quedaría con las manos cruzadas, mientras una mujer inocente, mi amiga, hermana... ¡Mi Madre!, había muerto por causa de ese maldito desgraciado... En ese momento, venganza era lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos...

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentirlo venir sobre mí, esta vez no me deje, me lance para su contra, por supuesto, era una obvia desventaja, pero lo que el no se imaginaba, fue lo que ice... Le pegue directamente, donde mas le duele. No me pregunten como sé que ahí les duele, solo lo ice para después salir corriendo de la casa, en ninguna dirección aparente.

La gente que me veía pasar, solo me observaban curiosos, ¿cómo no llamaría la atención una niña sangrando por la cabeza y nariz?... Pude jurar que me veían como si estuviera loca. Pero aun así, yo podía sentir a mi padre detrás de mí, sabia que entre la gente no me aria nada, pero quería estar segura, y por esa razón, decidí esconderme en un callejón... Cuando encontré uno, me adentre, para encontrar a un hombre sentado en unas escaleras fumando, me quede algo asombrada, su piel era blanca, sus cabellos castaños eran cubiertos por un sombrero un poco maltratado, y bestia un elegante traje, pero al igual que su sombrero, estaba en un mal estado. Este me miro por un momento, para después ignorarme y seguir con su actividad. Por desgracia, había olvidado por un instante que mi padre me perseguía, hasta que escuche un grito de el, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, estaba segura que tal vez alguna persona le había dicho donde me encontraba, así que sin pensarlo, me oculte un lado de ese señor, quien ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme ¿qué hacía?.

**-¿¡Dónde estas Rachel!?, ¡No te escondas de mí, no lo lograras!- **pude escucharlo en el callejón, un fuerte escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al ver que al fin el hombre me miraba con sus ojos azul rey, pensaba que me delataría y, mas asustada me puse al ver a mi padre, a tan solo 6 metros de donde me escondía **–¡Oye tu!- ** le llamo **–¿no has visto a una pequeña pasar por aquí?- **mi mundo se derrumbaba en ese momento, pedía a los cielos que mi muerte fuera rápida y sin mas dolor, pero quede helada al escuchar un simple...

**-La vi pasar, pero se fue de largo- **su voz me dejo algo cautivada, era tan fría, sin emoción y a la vez tan sensual, sé que pensaran que no es normal para una chica de esa edad, pero... todos tienen sus ilusiones, ¿no?...

-**Gracias por la información amigo- **mi padre siguió su camino, dejándome más tranquila, pero... ese hombre que me acababa de ayudar, no dejaba de intrigarme, él sintió mi mirada sobre de el, y giro su rostro para mirarme...

**-¿qué tanto me vez?, ¿Acaso tengo moscos en la cara?- **una sonrisa en ese momento se dibujo en mi rostro, para después mover mi cabeza en modo negativo **-¿Entonces?- **la verdad no sabia que responder, me sentía algo agradecida por su ayuda, pero aun así, había algo en él, que me dejaba fascinada, era algo extraño y nuevo para mí, él al ver que yo no daba respuesta, siguió... –**por lo que veo te llamas Rachel- **asentí con mi cabeza **–y, ¿quién era ese hombre?- **esa pregunta me dejo un poco triste, y más al tener que decir que era mi padre, lo único que pude darle como respuesta fue el bajar mi mirada y borrar mi sonrisa **–bueno, si te pone triste decírmelo, dime ¿como es de que estas herida?- **en ese momento creí que las preguntas iban de mal en peor, en realidad no me sentía con ánimos de responder esas dolorosas respuestas, no sabia como responderle...

Díganme, ¿a quien se le aria fácil decir que ese hombre era tu papá y acababa de eliminar a tu madre, y aparte de eso, te buscaba para matarte?... Obviamente a nadie se le aria fácil, y menos a un desconocido que acababa de salvarte la vida...

El seguía mirándome, como esperando una respuesta, la cual, tal vez nunca le llegaría ya que, decidí sentarme en el suelo sucio del callejón, recargándome en una caja vieja, sucia y olorosa. Creo que para el, eso fue mi simple respuesta, y que yo era ahora la intriga de el. Tal vez era por que, vivió algo similar a mi. No lo se, y nunca lo supe, en tantos años que viví con el... ¿cómo viví mucho con el si era un extraño?, pues seguiré...

El al verme sentar en ese lugar, me siguió y se sentó en el mismo lugar. Después, sentí algo cálido en mi espalda, algo asombrada, gire mis ojos a ese extraño, para ver que se había quitado su chaqueta y me la había puesto...

**-hace frió, no te vayas a resfriar- **me sentí algo agradecida por ese acto, pero... ya no tenia caso que me ayudara, o que me enfermara ya que, mi fin estaba cerca o eso pensaba en ese momento, en realidad, no sabia lo que me esperaba en un futuro y la verdad, ni me interesaba. Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado, me encontraba sola en este mundo enorme, no tenia a quien seguir, no existía esa persona a la que yo admirara. Baje de nuevo mi vista, tenia mucho que pensar y a la vez, nada... **–Bien, como veo que no te apetece responderme esas preguntas personales, solo aclárame algo... ¿no quieres ir con ese hombre cierto?- **mi cabeza se movió automáticamente, respondiendo a su pregunta, en realidad, no necesitaba pensarlo dos beses para regresar con ese asesino **–bien, vamos avanzando... ¿tienes lugar donde dormir?- **de nuevo, respondí con el solo movimiento de mi cabeza, creo que hacía demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto **–¡ya esta hecho!... ven sígueme-**De verdad, ese sujeto me tenia realmente sorprendida, no me conocía, no sabia nada de mi, y como si nada, planeaba ayudarme, ¿por qué?... Tiempo después lo supe, pero sigamos con esos tiempos...

El jalo de mi mano, y subimos las escaleras donde se encontraba sentado, abriendo una puerta de metal oxidado, cuando entramos... pude ver unos pasillos en mal estado, el sin soltarme aun, siguió tirando de mi mano, conduciéndome por ese laberinto de pasillos, no recuerdo cuantas escaleras subimos, menos cuantas puertas cruzamos, por algún momento llegue a marearme. Pero al fin habíamos llegado a, una puerta de madera, la perilla era de metal, pintado con oro chapeado, al girarla dejo ver una ultima habitación, a comparación del edificio, esta se encontraba mucho mejor, no pero que decir, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El suelo se encontraba tapizado por una hermosa alfombra negra. En la sala, o habitación principal, había unos hermosos muebles de cuero negro, para ser exacta eran tres, uno de cada nivel. Frente a estos, una hermosa mesita de cedro, con un hermoso cristal que contenía algunos detalles. El siguió tirando de mi, sin antes haber serrado la puerta con doble seguro, llegamos a la cocina, esta no era nada pequeña, había toda clase de aparatos utilizados para exquisitos platillos, el piso estaba cubierto por mármol negro, perfectamente pulido, ya que me permitía ver mi reflejo. Después llegamos al baño, donde el me metió, sentándome en el inodoro (_N/A: ¬¬ obviamente con la tapa baja_), algo curiosa observe el interior, era bastante amplio, los pisos, azulejos y cortinas, eran de un azul celeste, ese color me daba una agradable tranquilidad, pero...

Mis pensamientos fueron borrados al sentir un ardor, y en verdad no pude evitar gritar por el dolor. Cuando reaccione, pude verlo frente a mi, con una botella de alcohol en una mano y en la otra, con un pañuelo blanco.

**-Perdón, pero es necesario curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte- **algo molesta, deje que siguiera, claro dando mis protestas por el dolor, pero acabo rápido y termino poniéndome una venda alrededor de mi cabeza. Después con otro pañuelo, comenzó a limpiar mi nariz, no pude evitar un rubor por tal acto, es decir, yo sola me podía limpiar la sangre pero, me sentía bien al sentir esa calidez. Creo que a esa corta edad, y con la vida que lleve, solo mi madre me hacia sentir así... ¿cómo pude agarrar tan pronto cariño a, un extraño?. Mi vista se encontraba perdida en la nada, en el todo.

Eran tantos mis pensamientos, tantos los recuerdos, que... ya no sabia que hacer, y me hundía en la nada. **–Bien, tus heridas están limpias, ¿no tienes hambre?- **negué con mi cabeza, pero un fuerte rubor llego a mi rostro al escuchar el sonido de mi estomago a todo volumen, no pude evitar golpearme la cabeza con mi mano por tal acto y de verdad que me arrepentí, ya que me di, directamente donde tenia mi herida, saltando del dolor, y para mi sorpresa, ¡el tipo se estaba riendo!. Fruncí mi enseño mientras el seguía riendo pero, después tomo mi mano de nuevo y me llevo a la sala, donde me sentó en uno de sus sillones y prendió su televisor, después me dijo **–puedes ver esto mientras que preparo algo para los dos... espero te guste el Te y los pan queques- **el salió y me dejo sola, yo jamás había visto un televisor, bueno en casa teníamos uno, pero me tenían prohibido verlo, así que mejor me levante y recorrí la sala, para hallar alguna pista de con quien me encontraba.

Llegue a un estante donde encontré barias fotografías. Algo curiosa, tomo una por una, observando con gran cuidado a las personas que en ellas se encontraban. En una pude distinguir a un niño siendo abrazado por, este hombre que me había ayudado. En otra, de nuevo este hombre, pero esta vez, abrasando a una bella mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos ámbar. Por cierta lógica deduje que era su esposa, y el niño su hijo, pero ¿dónde se encontraban?...

Pude sentir unos pasos tras de mi, y pude escuchar como una bandeja era depositada en la mesita, para después sentir una mano sobre mi hombro...

**-Ella es Verónica mi esposa, y el mi hijo Erico- **gire mi rostro hacia el para mirarlo, su rostro se encontraba algo triste y sombrío, sus ojos brillosos. Era mas que obvio que le dolía hablar sobre ellos. Siempre es difícil separarse de un ser que quieres, siempre duele la separación de un ser amado, pero como enseña la vida, así es el cruel destino.

La mano que yacía sobre mi hombro, me guió hacia el sillón, donde frente se encontraba mi comida, el con una sonrisa me acerco mas mi plato y una pequeña taza blanca con, liquido humeante dentro, al mirar mi plato, mire dos pan queques, en casa solo dos beses llegue a poblarlos, y de verdad me fascinaban. Pero me sentía bacía y sin mucho apetito, aunque considero que era mas sicológicamente, ya que mi estomago pedía a gritos devorar ese suculento alimento. Algo resignada y con gran anhelo, comencé a comerlo...

Paso la tarde y llego la noche, un regalo esperado para cada alma atormentada, un sueño para aquellos que desean hablar con la luna y sacar toda frustración, ahogar todo en la almohada, liberar todo ese mar de dolor, tristeza y en algunos casos alegría. Este buen hombre me cedió su habitación, la única que en realidad tenia, yo en mi caso me encontraba muy apenada, jamás había dormido fuera de casa, es mas, casi no salía de ella. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, me encontraba sola en esa habitación, una cama amplia y muy suave, me encontraba algo cansada pero algo no me dejaba dormir, no me permitía cerrar mis párpados.

Sin mucho que poder hacer, me recosté sobre esta, y trate de analizar las cosas, yo era una niña de 12 años, fugada de su casa, buscada por su progenitor, con su madre muerta, en casa de un extraño de quien ni su nombre se... ¿Qué rayos me había tocado vivir?. Noches como esas, eran en las que mi madre dormía con migo, para cantarme esa hermosa canción, una bella melodía que me susurraba al oído. Como alguien que quiero, alguien que me dio tanto amor, luz en mis noches de oscuridad, ¿como murió?, ¿como se apago?...

¿Cómo pudo haber muerto? ¿¡Por que me protegió?!, ella no merecía morir, era una buena persona, de un puro corazón, ¿por qué no yo en vez de ella?... Pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, eran cálidas, como las que ella derramaba, resbalando lentamente por mis mejillas... Considerando que así no podía dormir, me senté en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas, y recargando mi cabeza sobre estos, perdiendo mis ojos en el infinito espacio de la nada, del todo, en mis mundos de ensueños y pesadillas... Era lo de siempre, a esas oras siempre me quedaba en blanco, en negro...

No recuerdo cuando fue que el apareció en la habitación, menos cuando me sentó en sus piernas, mucho menos el momento en el que me abrazo, pero debo admitirlo, calidez y cariño era lo que me transmitía. Era lo que yo mas necesitaba, amor, comprensión y, extrañamente era el quien me lo estaba dando, no saben como en algún momento hubiera deseado que aquel hombre, fuera mi padre, quien hubiera deseado, así me tuviera todas las noches... en ese momento lo comprendí, lo que yo sentía de ese hombre, era ese amor que me hacia falta, un amor dado por un padre, un cariño inigualable en la tierra, solo superado por el amor que le tiene una madre a sus hijos, ya que fuimos carne de sus carnes, nuestros corazones alguna vez latieron al mismo ritmo sonoro, y eso es lo que siempre olvidamos y cuando se marchan de nuestro lado, lo recordamos...

**-¿por qué se fue? ¿por qué me dejo sola?- **mis labios susurraron, creo que el supo a que me refería, ya que me abrazo mas fuerte. Creo que el tan bien supo lo que es perder a una amiga, una madre amorosa **-¿por qué me toco vivir esto?- **buscaba respuestas a mis preguntas, y al encontrarlas llegaban mas preguntas, eran dolorosas... pero eran la cruda realidad...

**-La vida siempre sigue su camino, el destino nos tiene preparados muchos tropiezos pero, debemos comprender que eso nos ase mas fuertes... la vida viene por que tan bien se va, si solo viviremos no tendría caso, si muriéramos, no existiríamos, todo es un ciclo, un don entregado a nosotros los mortales... – **toda esa explicación, me dejo algo dudosa, y a la vez con una extraña satisfacción, pero tenia una duda, no tenia miles, pero era una la que se llevaba el crédito...

**-¿cómo sabes todo eso? Y ¿quién eres?- **el tomo mi barbilla, y acercándose lentamente a mis labios, susurro su nombre, uno que nunca olvide, nunca olvidare, fue quien me instruyo, quien me crió y amo... un hombre digno...

Jamás supe lo de su familia, nunca lo supe, pero aun así, con los años que viví con el, fui muy feliz... Ahora me encuentro frente al mar, recordando mi vida, a mi madre, y a mi padre, quien por cierto se suicido el mismo día que huí de casa. Ahora vago por el mundo, buscando retos para mi vida, ya que yo me convertí en la aprendiza de Slade, el mercenario mas temido en los ciudades de Estados Unidos... pero como siempre es de esperarse, una niña desdichada, pudo encontrar la luz, en el mas oscuro corazón del hombre...

**-Slade Wilson a tus ordenes- **y sin decir mas, sus labios de fundieron con los míos, un beso largo que me dejo helada y a la vez tibia... fue algo que jamás sentí, algo tan hermoso que es inexplicable...

-----------------

Una bella joven de cabellera lavanda de como 20 años, se encontraba parada frente al mar, donde una lapida esculpida en una hermosa piedra, yacía el nombre, de aquel hombre, que le enseño, lo que la vida nos lleva y nos trae...

**Fin**


End file.
